Raindrops
by Little Yellow Bunny
Summary: Mitsui met a girl that at first get into his nerves but as he get to know her, his feelings for her changed.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own slamdunk or any of its characters

**A/N:**Uhmmm... I used the same name _Hana_ like the character on my other fic _Not The Same As Before_... I also partnered her to Mitsui...But this is a different story.. I'ts one of my first fics so I hope you could submit reviews..NO FLAMES

**Chapter 1: Mitsui Finds His Match**

The Shohoku team is practicing for their game with Ryonan which will be held two months from now.

"Okay team, that's enough for today. We'll practice again tomorrow." Akagi said while wiping his face with a towel.

Mitsui and Kogure was walking by the volleyball court when suddenly,the ball hit Mitsui's face...

"Ouch! who the hell did that?" Mitsui exclaimed angrily.

"Oh! I'm very sorry for that, I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I'm really sorry," the girl with a long brown and wavy hair apologized. Her eyes fell on Kogure, "Hi Kogure."

"Hi" Kogure replied

"Hey! watch it!... You call that playing!" Mitsui angrily said.

"Watch your words! I said it was an accident. I had already apologized." the girl said and stomped her way back to the court.

Mitsui and Kogure were walking home.

"Are you okay Mitsui?" Kogure asked

"Feeling bad. She greeted you, do you know her?" Mitsui curiously asked.

"She's my classmate, her name is Hana Kiiro," Kogure replied, "There. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"What a day..." MItsui sighed as he entered his house

The next morning...

"I'm sure we'll have a great game with Ryonan" Kogure said

"We have to win that game." Mitsui said as he leaned on the wall

Hana with her friends were walking by the corridor when accidentally Hana tripped on Mitsui's sticking foot.

"I'm sorry" Mitsui said as he help her up.

"You again! I knew it, you did that on purpose because of what happened yesterday!" Hana angrily said

"Hey! I didn't mean it. It was an accident. And next time, look at where you're going." Mitsui said as he entered his class

"Kogure, Is that your friend? He's such a stubborn guy." Hana asked Kogure as she fix her uniform.

After class...

The Shohoku team is practicing; Mitsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi were in one team while Rukawa, Kogure and Akagi was on the other team.

"Good game team!" Ayako said

"That'll be enough for today." Akagi said

"Kogure, where will you go now? Miyagi will stay and wait for Ayako, Rukawa as usual will sleep at home, Akagi has something important to do and Sakuragi will

visit Haruko. I don't want to go home yet, I have nothing to do there." Mitsui asked.

"We have a group practice for a play, if you want you can come. I would appreciate if you'll help us."Kogure said

"It's okay, I'll rather help you than to go home and stay there all alone with nothing to do." Mitsui said as he pick up his sports bag

"Uhm, I think you'll change your mind if you hear this..." Kogure said as he wipe his sweat with a towel

"Hear what?" Mitsui asked

"Kiiro is one of my groupmates" Kogure replied

"That girl!... I don't mind...I don't care about her" Mitsui said

"So, let's go already. We'll practice at my house." Kogure said

Mitsui and Kogure went inside the house and surprise to see that the house is messy.

"Oh! Kogure is already here. I hope you don't get mad at the mess, your aunt said that we'll just wait for you inside. Since you're a bit late, we already started with the

props." Hana said.

"You should have waited for Kogure first, this isn't your house anyway." Mitsui said

"You! I am not talking to you, I'm talking to Kogure. Stop irritating me" Hana said

"Don't start again. Mitsui's here to help us. I am not mad about the mess. let's just start to rehearse" Kogure said then help the others in doing the props.

"Kogure, I think we should practice in costume now because the play is on the day after tomorrow" one of Kogure's groupmate suggested

"Do you all have your costumes with you? Start to dress up, we'll rehearse in costume." Kogure ordered

After 20 minutes...

Everyone looked and were amazed when Hana walked at the center wearing an elegant blue gown, her hair was fixed in such a way that she looks like a princess.

"You look very good with that dress Hana" her friends said as they went closer to her

"What can you say about her?" Kogure teased Mitsui

"Whatever she wear, I still don't like her," Mitsui said. "or maybe..."

----------------------------------------------------

I would appreciate reviews... NO FLAMES!...thank you...Suggestions are also welcomed..thanks..(,)


End file.
